


Can a ghost find a soulmate?

by SaCarroll1691



Series: Soulmates and Soul Marks [4]
Category: The Scream Team - Fandom
Genre: Disney Channel Original Movie - Freeform, F/F, i needed more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Harmony is the new member of The Soul Patrol.
Relationships: Mariah/Original Character
Series: Soulmates and Soul Marks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481999





	1. Chapter 1

Mariah was on the way to her wedding. It wasn’t the perfect day she had always dreamed of. And now it was raining. She didn’t realize that in a matter of minutes all of her life would flash before her eyes and she would never make it down the aisle. It was probably for the better because to be honest she wasn’t even sure he was the one. She never got that butterfly feeling they talked about. Those fireworks that burst and made you come alive. She wanted the fairytale and he wasn’t it. 

Now here she was for what seemed like forever shuffling souls to the other side while she was stuck here. Forever in her wedding dress never to find the person she was destined for and never to make it out of this lousy job. 

Harmony Tuckerman was 29. Not as young as she once was but not old like her life was over yet either. Most days she felt like she was spinning her wheels. She hated her job and she wasn’t happy with her girlfriend either. Her family didn’t approve of her lifestyle. They wanted her to find a nice boy and settle down and have grandchildren. But all lives must come to an end. Some sooner rather than later. 

Not all lives cross over right away. Some become part of the Soul Patrol as I like to call it anyway. “Who am I? I’m sure you’re wondering. My name is Jumper and this isn’t my story at all. This is a story of love and redemption.”

~Harmony’s first day as part of the Soul Patrol.~

“Hi I’m Jumper and this here is Ed. You must be the new girl. Welcome to The Soul Patrol as I like to call it.” Jumper smiled proudly. 

“Mariah over there is the boss but stay out of her way if you can.” Ed pointed. 

“Why?” Harmony asked. 

“She just likes everything a certain way.” Jumper replied. 

“She is wearing a wedding dress.” Harmony commented. 

“I’m afraid she died on her wedding day.” Ed said. 

“She doesn’t like to talk about it really.” Jumper said sadly. 

~A few days later~ 

“She’s very organized.” Ed commented. 

“Almost as bad as Mariah.” Jumper agreed. 

“What about me?” Mariah asked. 

“Just commenting how organized Harmony is. Reminds us of you.” Jumper smiled. 

“Being organized is never a bad thing.” Mariah said. 

That’s probably the first moment Mariah noticed Harmony to be honest. Mariah spends so much time just trying to make sure she does her job the best that she can. 

One day during a down moment Ed and I thought we would get to know Harmony. 

Harmony was stretched across the sofa while Ed and Jumper sat watching tv. 

“So Harmony tell us about yourself.” Ed said suddenly. 

“What?” Harmony looked up surprised.

“Well you know how we died but we don’t know how you died for one.” Jumper replied. 

“That’s not really a story anyone should hear.”

Mariah looked up intrigued. 

“What do you mean?” Ed questioned. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Harmony shook her head. 

“Well what did you do as a job while you were alive?” Jumper asked. 

“Well I got a job as a receptionist straight out of college and became a accounting assistant before I quit.”

“Well why did you quit?” Mariah asked now fully invested in the story. 

“I wasn’t happy and I wasn’t going anywhere. I wanted to be a writer always had.” 

“What about family?” Ed asked.

“We really hadn’t spoken much in two years. They hated that I had a girlfriend. It was time that I settle down, marry a nice boy, and have babies. That wasn’t me though.”

“So what happened to your girlfriend?” Mariah asked. 

“I broke up with her the day I quit my job. She wasn’t the one. I knew it for a long time but I was trying to prove my parents wrong I guess.” Harmony shrugged. 

“Why did you do it?” Mariah asked sadly.

“Do what?” 

“End it that way?” Tears were in Mariah’s eyes now. 

“I thought it was the only way. I just wanted it all to stop.” Harmony said getting up and walking away. 

“Should we follow her?” Jumper wondered. 

“I got this.” Mariah smiled sadly. 

Mariah quietly walked up behind Harmony. 

“Yes Mariah?”

“Just wanted to check on you.” 

“You know what happened to me.” Harmony looked at Mariah. 

“Yeah perks of being the boss.” Mariah shrugged. 

“You died on your wedding day?” 

“Yeah never made it to the wedding but trust me it was for the best.” Mariah smiled sadly. 

“Wasn’t the one either huh?” 

“Yeah.” Mariah nodded. 

“Too late now I guess.” Harmony shrugged. 

“Yeah too late.” Mariah sighed. 

So Ed and I did some thinking and we decided that maybe we should help Harmony find her happily ever after. Whatever that means in the afterlife. What we didn’t know at the time we would be helping two of our friends get their happy endings. Had we noticed Mariah and Harmony had gotten closer since their talk? Absolutely it was like Harmony put everything into making sure things went right and Mariah was happy. 

“You know when we warned you about Mariah?” Jumper asked one day while The Soul Patrol was out collecting souls. 

“Yes and?” Harmony rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t have to be so polite to her all the time you know?” Jumper said.

“I like Mariah though. We are friends.” Harmony shook her head. 

“We know. I think Jumper was just saying we know Mariah can be pretty rough some time and we just worry about you.” Ed smiled. 

“She’s not that bad you guys. She’s really kind of sweet.” Harmony smiled. 

“Okay either you have lost your mind or you have a crush.” Jumper chuckled. 

“I’m dead what good would having a crush do?”

“You could spend forever with the person you love.” Jumper smiled. 

“Jumper’s right no one said there were time limits on finding one’s soulmate.” Ed smiled happily. 

“So now you’re turning a crush into a soulmate. Wow guys! Seriously?” Harmony shook her head as she made her way back into the house. The house was like a weigh station for souls. It was where The Soul Patrol worked and lived. 

Harmony stomped away to go hide out in one of the unused rooms. 

“Hey guys. Where is Harmony? Mariah asked Jumper and Ed. 

“Ed made her mad.” Jumper stated. 

“I didn’t you did.” Ed argued back. 

Mariah shook her head and made her way to find Harmony in what use to be the library of the old abandoned house they lived in. It was her favorite place and Mariah knew it. 

“So what did the guys do this time?” 

Harmony wiped at her eyes before turning to face Mariah. 

“Oh sweetie, what is it?” Mariah asked pulling Harmony into her arms. 

“It’s nothing. I shouldn’t even be crying. It’s just them being them.” 

“You sure?” Mariah pulled back and looked into Harmony’s eyes. 

“Mariah?”

“What is it?” Mariah asked. 

“What do you think about soulmates?” Harmony questioned. 

“Well I grew up being told that soulmates do in fact exist. I was told when you find them it’s like fireworks. It’s butterflies in your tummy. It’s a fairytale ending. I also was told that you and your soulmate are bound by a red thread. The red thread of fate it’s called.”

“Can you actually see the thread?” Harmony wondered. 

“I was told that if soulmates touch hands then they both have a red ring appear on their fingers and a thread is what attaches them.” Mariah smiled. “What’s with the soulmate questions?”

“Just curious, I suppose.”

“Well if your curious there are so many stories about soulmates. Some believe soulmates have soulmarks. Some say soulmates can share dreams.”

“Soulmarks, what’s that?”

“They say it’s like a tattoo or a birthmark your born with. Sometimes it’s a name, sometimes a clock, sometimes it’s words that your soulmate speaks to you.”

“Does everyone have one?” Harmony asked completely intrigued. 

“No not everyone has one.” 

“Do you have one?” Harmony wondered out loud. 

“I have a birthmark but I don’t know if it’s a soulmark.” 

Harmony nodded and smiled softly at Mariah. 

“So what is with all the questions about soulmates?”

“What if she is out there? Does she know I exist? Is she alive? Is she dead like me? Will we find one another? Does she wonder about me?” Harmony sighed. 

“I’m sure she is out there and waiting for you.” Mariah hugged Harmony before she headed back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

In one of our days of down times. Yes sometimes we get down time. Mariah is sitting on our couch with Harmony wrapped in her arms. I know better than to say anything. They have gotten even closer in the past few months. The smiles, the touches and the looks. Sometimes I wonder if they even notice themselves. Apparently they are both having daydreams from their soulmate. Can you see where this is going? I mean I can but obviously they couldn’t see what was in front of their eyes. For the last month Ed and I might have been helping Harmony do things for Mariah. Well with some help from Ian and Claire that is. We should take a moment to discuss the past month before I tell you how today becomes one of the most important days of this story. 

Mariah came back to her desk after helping one of the other spirits who like her helped people cross over when they die. 

“Jumper?”

“Hmm.” 

“What’s this?” Mariah pointed at a vase of purple roses sitting on her desk. 

“Roses?” Jumper replied. 

“I get that but where did they come from?” 

“Maybe check the note.” Jumper pointed. 

Mariah, You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You make me feel like I finally can really breathe. Hope these brighten your day as much as you brighten my world. 

“It’s not signed.” Mariah looked at Jumper. 

Jumper shrugged at her and walked away.

That was the start of flowers, notes and poetry. With everyone’s help Harmony left things for Mariah every single day for a month. Harmony had given up on finding her soulmate and decided bringing happiness to Mariah was enough for her. She had a huge crush on Mariah but Mariah can be oblivious. 

Back to today Mariah and Harmony are cuddled together on the couch. Harmony just gets up suddenly starts walking towards the portal to heaven, hell or wherever it is we go. 

“Harmony, what are you doing?” Mariah looks worried. 

“I don’t know.” She says in a trance like state. 

Before any of us can react she is through the portal and gone. 

Everything was warm and safe feeling. She opened her eyes to find herself on her grandmother’s front porch swing. She could smell pies cooking in the kitchen as the smell wafted through the screen door. She had spent so much time here when she was a little girl. 

“Baby, what are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting you.” Her grandmother called as she came out the door. 

“What do you mean?” Harmony asked. 

“You’re early.” Her grandmother smiled as she sat down next to Harmony. 

“Early...hmm.”

“Yes and you’re alone.” 

“What do you mean?” Harmony asked. 

“You didn’t come with your soulmate.” 

“But I haven’t found them.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you.” 

“You mean I have found them?”

“What does your heart say?”

“It’s Mariah.” Harmony said quietly. 

Her grandmother grabbed her granddaughter’s hand and placed a ring into it. 

“This is your ring grandma.”

“Give it to her, baby.” Her grandmother smiled closing Harmony’s hand around the ring. 

“Your sure?”

“I’m sure that no matter what you decide I will be here waiting on you.” Her grandmother smiled softly. 

“Thank you.” Harmony said as she hugged her grandmother. 

“You better be getting back now.” 

Harmony felt like she had fallen asleep and when she opened her eyes she was back in Mariah’s arms. 

“What?” Harmony said shaking her head. 

“You...”Mariah started. 

“It was real.” Harmony said looking down at the ring in her hand. 

“Where did you get that?” Mariah asked. 

“My grandma gave it to me.” Harmony said softly. 

“Is that where you went?” Mariah asked. 

“Yes.” Harmony reached for Mariah’s hand. 

“What are you doing?” Mariah asked surprised. 

Harmony slid the ring onto Mariah’s finger. 

“It fits perfectly.” Mariah looked at Harmony startled. 

“Your the one.” Harmony said smiling. 

“What?” 

“You’re my soulmate.” Harmony smiled. 

“You.” Mariah said. 

Harmony nodded. Mariah placed her hands on Harmony’s cheeks and pressed her lips to Harmony’s lips. 

Harmony woke to a warmth next to her. She smiled when she remembered it was Mariah. They had crossed over to the afterlife a while ago. They lived in a house that showed up on her grandparents property when she crossed back over. It was so nice to be able to see her grandparents again. They also were able to visit Mariah’s family they lived in another realm here in the after life. It was a peaceful life and a happy life. Every single day was spent together and for Harmony that was the best part. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Mariah mumbled as she placed a kiss on the bottom side of Harmony’s jaw. 

“I was just thinking how happy I am. How it took dying to find my soulmate but it has all been worth it.” Harmony smiled. 

“I love you.” Mariah said hugging Harmony closer. 

“And I love you.”


End file.
